


Dragon Dreams 2

by tria_star



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tria_star/pseuds/tria_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Trident, Rhaegar has a vision of things to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Dreams 2

**_Dracarys._ **

The dying man felt no pain, only the shock of his fall.

Water lapped at his mouth, tasting of blood. His blood. It spiraled up from the ruins of his chest and drifted downstream in delicate blooms. 

There was a splash of footfalls nearby, then a boot to his side that rolled him onto his back. He opened his eyes, fighting the darkness hovering around the edges.

His nemesis loomed over him, a great wall of a man in helm and plate. The golden stag on his shield was showered with fresh gore. Blood ran down the haft of his warhammer as he raised it to strike again, then paused. He lifted his visor and the dying man looked upon the face of Robert Baratheon.  

"I’ve dreamt of this moment," Robert muttered, as if speaking to himself. “Every night. When I picture you and her together, this is the only thought that gives me peace."

Her name passed unspoken between them. The dying man ached at her memory. 

"But it won’t stop with you, my prince," Robert went on. His grip tightened on the haft. “It won’t stop until I’ve buried every last Targaryen in the Seven Kingdoms." 

The hammer head rose and fell, and the darkness swallowed him completely.

**_Dracarys._  **

He drifted in nothingness for what seemed an eternity, and when he at last awoke, the world had changed. The green banks of the River Trident were gone, and in their place, fields of scorched and gasping dust.

He lifted his hands to his eyes and saw that he, too, had changed. Leathery wings stretched from arm to arm, green and veined like leaves. The smell of smoke and charred flesh reached his nostrils and he began to salivate.

"Rhaegal," a female voice called, and he raised his head.

She sat astride a dragon as black as jet. The beast was snapping and snarling, black hellfire licking through its teeth. The woman had the silver hair and violet eyes of House Targaryen. He instinctively called her ‘mother’, and she smiled at him. 

"Hunt down the Usurper’s dogs," she commanded, extending her arm towards the great city rising in the distance. King’s Landing.

"Take your revenge for Elia and Rhaenys, murdered in their own beds. For your own life, cut short. For Lyanna most of all."

His heart became a furnace inside him. With a beat of his wings he was aloft, soaring over the fields of ash. He flapped his wings again and the sound shattered the air like thunder. He heard his mother’s voice behind him, growing distant now, but lashing him on toward fire and blood.

**_"Dracarys!"_ **


End file.
